This invention relates to a cleaner for piping or pipe arrangement used for cleaning a drain or waste pipe of sewage or a drain or waste pipe of building, and more particularly to a cleaning device for piping or pipe arrangement, which is used for removing deposit remaining within a drain or waste pipe, or residual such as root of wood, etc. therewithin.
As one embodiment of an piping cleaner of this kind, there is conventionally known an embodiment shown in FIG. 9 proposed by the inventor of this application, for example.
Namely, this cleaner 1 essentially comprises a nozzle supporting body 3 fixedly attached to an insertion end portion of a cleaning hose 2 adapted to be inserted into a tube, a nozzle 5 supported by the nozzle supporting body and having an injection hole or holes 4 for rotation directed toward the inner wall of the tube, an elongated nozzle guide member one end portion of which is fixedly attached to the nozzle 5, and a spherical slide member 7 attached to the free end portion of the nozzle guide member and slidable on the inner circumferential wall of the tube.
In addition, injection holes 8 permitting the cleaner to be self-propelled in a forward direction are formed in an oblique direction in the nozzle supporting body 3.
In the above-described configuration, however, while the nozzle 5 is guided along the inner circumferential wall of the tube by the nozzle guide member 6, thus making it possible to make cleaning of the inner circumferential wall of piping, there was the drawback that it is impossible to crush or cut deposit attached within piping and/or residual such as root of wood, etc. remaining within piping to positively take out them.